til death do us part'
by stephanie T. phantomhive
Summary: death will come, death will be there, death is waiting my young heir cielxoc in this story elizabeth is a kick a** warning may be lemon in later chapies aloisxoc


Chapie 1

Til death do us part

Darkness that's all I could see around me then foot steps getting louder and louder by the second. Fear that's all I remember from that day everything I loved had died. I don't know how I escaped but I did. Ever since that day I had stood in the darkness not wanting to show my face… because I was a monster a soul taking blood lusting monster. Yes that's me Stephanie Cross I had long black hair that reached my ankles it also had a long sapphire streak going down the side of it my skin was flawless unless you count the tattoo I had on my right hand it was a picture of a pentagram on it I had an hour glass figure that every now n then people would gawk at, my eyes or should I say eye was sapphire the other was purple with the same pentagram (hint hint) in it that's why I would hide it under my bang people would always say "oh what a beautiful child or isn't she adorable" but I new I was ugly well at least on the in side but the outside everyone had thought of me as their pure, nice, and forgiving princess that had not a drop of evil in her. Well they were wrong I was a deadly monster that was not forgiving I hated the people that killed my family I hated all of them I want them dead I want to burn them to ashes like they did my mom and dad and … my baby sister. So I ran I didn't care where I just ran then finally I fell into the darkness not wanting to see the light again I let myself fall.

In The Phantomhive Manor…

The next time I woke up I was gasping for air I rose up from out of the bed I was in and looked around noticing the Victorian era furniture around me confused that's when I noticed them, a blue haired boy wearing an eye patch and a tall man with an emotionless face with black hair "w-here*gasp* a-m I " I finally was able to muster up. "You are in the Phantomhive manor young lady" a deep seductive voice came out of the tall man. "W-what I was I-in a forest when I fainted" " Well when I found you, you where lying on the front porch of the manor" the tall guy explained. I grabbed my face in confusion "w-w-what year is this" I asked already knowing the answer. " The year is 1874 miss…May I ask who are you" the man stated in confusion " Stepha-nie Mashiro" I finally croaked out. Tears threatening to fall "miss cross are you ok?" "I-I-I don't know" and that's when I finally broke tears and blood falling down my eyes. "Miss y-your bleeding" the blue haired boy stated" I-its ok it a-lways h-appens when I cry" soon enough the door opened to the tall man holding a towel "miss please use this and put these clothes on you shouldn't be wearing such clothes in this centaury". "O-ok" I said still bawling my eyes out. "After you change Sebastian will show you around" outside the room Sebastian and Ciel where discussing something "Sebastian can you taste her soul" "yes my lord… it is extremely rare… but I sense something strange about her" "yes I do to". In the room Stephanie had just finished changing she was wherein a black and sapphire Victorian dress nothing to special.

In a Hall Somewhere…

As she walked down the hall she couldn't help but notice the picture of the blue haired boy and some other people that looked like him "parents" was the only word she could get out when Sebastian appeared " can you tell the master that dinner is ready" "ok" as she walked down the hall Stephanie could hear talking

In Ciel's study

" Well ciel I would like to talk to you-" you lose a leg" ciel cut the man off before he could finish. "Oh ho is there any way to get it back" the man said a little shocked. "No" was all ciel said. "Ok I guess I'll spin ah six ok"-"no its three remember your leg is gone you only move half the spaces now" ok the man said a little scared. Before he could move Stephanie walked into the room "oh whom do we have here" "m-my names Stephanie sir" "you can call me Mr. Dominique" "oh ah well I-its time for di-dinner"

At the dinner table…

"Well ciel I wanted to know if you wanted… To give the company at least 12,000 pou-" "sir the food is here." Interrupted the smexy voice of none other than sebby-chan.

Back at the study

"Back to the game…now you where supposed to move three spaces ahead" "ah yes ok here I go" the man then put his object down "beware the faces in the paintings" said ciel in a deathly cold voice. "Mugh" the man muttered something under hi breath it sounded like 'brat'. Ciel must have heard him because he smirked. After Ciel's turn it was the mans. "Burned by raging flames" ciel said coldly which scared me a little " Um excuse me do you have a phone I could use" "ah sure its down the hall to the left" the man then got up and walked down it. As soon as the man left ciel muttered under his breath to me "its time" "ok" was all I said as I walked out the door.

One of the halls

As the man walked down the hall he couldn't help but notice a face in the painting shocked the man started to run. Then he heard it a retched scream. He then ran to the place where he heard it he pushed open the door yelling, "madam are you alright" he froze in his spot at the horror scene. Blood everywhere …

mans pov

He walked in more just to see miss Stephanie lying on the bed; clothes ripped but still on her blood covered body with her deadeye wide open. The only thing she said before he saw it was "run" then he saw Sebastian's eyes glowing red blood on his clothes. He screamed in pure terror. He ran as fast as he could but he couldn't tell where he looked around and saw knives it was the kitchen. Then he saw miss Stephanie again but in a short seductive dress she was gesturing him to come over. But since he was to mesmerize by her body he didn't see what she was doing. A cabinet he thought but then it started to get warmer and warmer. "the guest are so greedy now and then right miss Stephanie" "right… we were going to use meat any way sooo this is way better" Stephanie said licking her lips. Then the man notice that he was in a …an oven. "Nooo get me out please I beg of you" but they where already gone.

Ciel's study

"Ah ha ha" Stephanie chuckled softly. Ciel and Sebastian looked at her in surprise. She turned around with a small but noticeable smile on her face. She waved her hand in the air and said "you saw nothing" then she left. They chuckled.

Stephanie's room

"_Please please don't touch me," she screamed, "its ok it won't hurt" a raspy voice spoke back._

Stephanie rose up out of her bed crying. This was becoming the worst night ever first it's storming out side and now she just remembered a piece of her memory. She grabbed her stuffed bunny and walked out the door. She went over to Ciel's room and opened the door. She slowly walked over to him. Then poke poke poookkkee. His eyes slowly opened to the girl. "What do you want" "let me sleep in your bed" his eyes widened "n-no" he said a little shocked. "Please ciel i'm scared," she said in whiney voice he then noticed her tear stained face. His eyes then softened "ugh w-whatever" he said blushing a little. "Thank you" she said softly before slipping in to a peaceful sleep. Ciel then touched her hair unconsciously he then traced the blue streak down to her upper chest then he noticed something red. He then pulled on her shirt a little more and saw it the same branding that was on him "What?" he said a little confused. I will ask her about it tomorrow he thought. He then drifted off to sleep.

The next day Ciel's bedroom

"Oh my what do we have here" said Sebby-Chan. Ciel woke up with a start "shut up… she was scared" "ahhh" "Sebastian look at this" ciel then pulled on the girls shoulder and turned her around there on her upper chest was the same branding. "Oh my young master it seems she was a victim to."

Ciel's study Lizzy's POV

I was so excited this was the first time ciel ever let me go on a mission with him! I burst through the door hoping to be greeted by ciel but instead by madam red and some other people. "Ehhh where is ciel" I asked curiously. (Just to be sure Stephanie is a maid here) "He is in his study he'll be coming soon". "Ahhh who are these people" I asked. "Oh ho sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier my name is Lau and this is Mao…Mao say hi…" "Seaweed" was all she said. The gangster looking man said, "my name is aldo" "ahhh and who is that" I said pointing to a girl that was well hidden in the dark. " Oh that's a no body just some maid" "pish posh" shouted lizzy. "That cant be true because each of them has something special about them!" I practically yell. "Oh then show me" ahhh then show me said madam red. Lizzy then grabbed the dagger she always carried around look lizzy then through it at the maid. The people stood in shock as she caught it with her teeth. "A-amazing" said madam red. The girl then took the dagger out of her mouth and tossing it back. After a while of trying to get the girl to talk ciel and Sebastian walked in ciel then took a seat in a chair next to me I then glopped him being the person I was. "Lizzy that's very unlady like of you he said so I got off of him. Ciieeelllll I whined who is that girl she won't talk." "Oh that's just Stephanie"…"Stephanie ahhh what a pretty name it means beautiful in Chinese"(in my fake Chinese that's what it means so deal with it) said Lau. "Ahhh I want to see if Stephanie is pretty come out Stephanie" I whined. "Stephanie come out and say hi to lady Elizabeth " ciel said. With that the girl stepped out of the dark. I stood their horror stricken at the girl she wasn't pretty at all she was effing hot; sexy in other words she was a rival. She then went over to me and said in a soft but weird accent "hello lady Elizabeth" I couldn't take it "ahhh you can go now!" and with that I pushed her out of the door way and into the hall slamming the door in her face. We then heard a scream we all ran out just to see Stephanie stopping a cart and mey-ren flying through the air just as Stephanie held out her arms and caught her. She let her down mey-ren took the cart and left. They then heard Stephanie let out a sigh and left. We walked back into the room "what is that girl" madam red said. All ciel said was 'beast'. After everything happened and blah. I went to Ciel's study as I was about to enter something grabbed me from behind and then everything went black.

Some Hall

I walked into master's study to see all of his stuff messed up ugh then I found a note that said we have them. Ughh then there was a gun fired. I jumped out of the window and followed the people.

The rode

I called the leader and told him that we missed. What I knew I shouldn't have hired you pigs now get back here. Ahhh I screamed what's wrong the other man said there theirs something following us.

The gangster's house

"What you guys scared of a little bear" I teased "ahhh" they screamed "what –silence- answer me you fools" he yelled "hello" a soft voice called "what is this a joke" he demanded "no I just wanted to ask do you have my master and lady Elizabeth" –silence-"hello" "woof" "squeak" "ok I'll be on my way master". With that the phone went dead. Then they heard screams. Then footsteps next thing they knew the door was flying open. I am hear to get master and lady Elizabeth ha is this a joke I thought a giant _man_ to come through the door oh well do you have the stuff the man said yes right here Stephanie pulled out a purple bag. Next guns went off flying towards Stephanie. Elizabeth ducked her head waiting for the guns to hit Stephanie but that never came instead when she looked up all she saw was the bullets flying out off Stephanie's hand and into the men's heads. We must go young master she said. Stay right there or the girl gets it. He grabbed Lizzie by the hair and put the gun to her head. No you wont with that the man fired the gun Lizzie scrunched her face up waiting for pain that never came. Please stop it was Stephanie she was holding the bullet in her hand you could see the blood dripping from them. Then feathers fell black feathers fell ciel wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest then I fell asleep. When I woke up I was in a bed I'm guessing I went to sleep after going through all that. I got up out of the bed and ran to Ciel's study. Stephanie I heard him say. I want to talk to you about what I saw on your chest. Wait he saw her chest what. I continued to listen it was a red symbol with a c in the middle of it…why do you have one on you to ciel asked. Sir before I showed up here I was enslaved by a group of people that I don't know the name of… why do you want to know. Because I have the same mark that's why I had disappeared for 3 years… Stephanie what is your real last name-silence-…Stephanie this is an order. With that Stephanie's eye glowed m-m-my n-n-name is Stephanie Lucian Hime Cross my lord. With that Elizabeth fell through the door in complete shock c-ciel you saw her chest, you have a branding on you, you where enslaved, Stephanie your Stephanie cross you're a princess you where branded you where enslaved to y-y-you let him see your ch-chest and with that she fainted in Stephanie's arms. Young mas- you can address me as ciel. C-ciel can we talk about this later. Yes miss cross Stephanie flinched at this y-you can call me Stephanie.

Dining room Ciel's POV

Stephanie I said y-yes she said not looking up we are taking you back home. Really Stephanie looked up with amusement in her eyes. Yes

The Cross Manor

When we arrived Stephanie jumped out of the carriage totally forgetting about us. She ran up the steps jus to be greeted with a woman that had light pink short hair. Hime is that you I thought you where dead we got the house restored to how it was. Thank you Virgo… these are my guest Ciel Phantomhive Elizabeth Midford and Ciel's butler Sebastian Michelis. Nice to meet you, hello Virgo they chimed. Virgo looked intensely at Sebastian and he looked back at her the same way. Ok shall we go in Stephanie said a little nervous.

Inside Ciel's POV

As we walked inside Stephanie sped up the stairs while Virgo led us to her study. When we got to her study we noticed how large it was it was filled with book on everything. Soon Stephanie walked in she had changed her outfit. Now she was wherein an outfit like alois except the colors where black and sapphire and the jacket was longer. I stared but Lizzie blushed ok Virgo is someone coming over Stephanie said as she sat at her desk with a huge smile. "Yes your uncle" "what why him of all people" she said with a lot of venom. "Very well but if he's coming then brother has to come. "Yes your highness" Virgo said and walked out the door "how exactly is your brother Stephanie" "alois trancy of course who else with those words said lets play a game" Stephanie said "yeah like what" Elizabeth cheered "hide n seek" "yeah ciel is it "Elizabeth yelled before both of them started running

Stephanie's POV

I ran done the hall looking for a hiding place I had decided to cut my presence off so Sebastian couldn't sense me my blood my soul a demon angel grim reaper etc. Looked around and spotted a small cabinet up high. I jumped up opened the door and crawled inside making sure everything was inside.

An hour later

"Stephanie we give up please come out". "Ugh you people are soooooooooo boring," she said as she slid out of the cabinet like a snake. When she came out I nearly had a heart attack. "Y-you where there all along" "yesh" Stephanie slurred her word from being in the hot cabinet for so long. Well your guest have just arrived…really she popped up as happy as ever ayah she ran down the hall to the stairs she sped down the stairs opened the door jumped through the air and landed in front of alois then she began to hug him aloish I missed you so much. Well of course you did no one can forget me duh alois said. Uncle it's nice to see you again I walked up to him and bowed. Nice to meet you to he said. Come in please I motioned towards the door. We walked in down the hall and into my study. I sat in my chair as my uncle began to talk…well we read your familys will and ofcourse you got everything he said a little distrate I glanced up at him then back at alois I had no emotion in my face but anger. I spun around in my chair and when I faced them again I had a huge smile on uncle I screamed w-what I just wanted to know why are you really here I never liked you and you never liked me… and i'm not going to give you anything. Well Lucian I am your fathers bro-hime your food is ready


End file.
